This invention relates to transmissions for agricultural tractors.
The agricultural tractor requires special devices for certain types of operation which are not necessary for regular operation. Such devices include an auxilliary speed change device to provide a travelling speed, such as ultra-slow travelling, that is outside a normal range of main speed changes, and a hydraulic pumping device to actuate an attached work implement.
However, the agricultural tractor permanently equipped with a number of such devices to meet various requirements has a complicated construction as a whole. In addition to the problem of high manufacturing cost, the great total weight of the tractor tends to affect efficiency.